31 días con Addison Forbes Montgomery
by SatanWalsh
Summary: Después de decidir irse a LA Addison sufre un grave accidente que la mantiene entre la vida y la muerte . Solo dispone de 31 días para despertar o morirá . Todos los médicos se verán las caras frente a su pasado con ella. / Addison,Mark,Derek,Callie,Alex,Sam,Naomi,Bailey,Webber,Archer Montgomery (Y algunos más que aparecerán poco a poco.) [Addek Maddison las más presentes.]
1. Chapter 1

\- Mark .. Quieres callarte de una maldita vez? - Gritaba la pelirroja dentro del coche,odiaba discutir por teléfono y más aún discutir con Mark . - Está decidido,me voy y ya está,necesito aire,en Seatle me ahogo . Acabo de salir del apartamento y ya voy camino al aeropuerto ... me quedé despues de la boda , de la no-boda porque me lo pediste , pero no puedo Mark , no puedo con esto .- Addison estaba dolida , pues como no , los pasillos de ese hospital hablaban y se había enterado de cosas que no quería saber .-

-Addie,no puedes irte,además habíamos hecho un trato,te perdono lo de Karev,vamos Addison,Los Angeles está demasiado lejos ... No paraba de insistir,una vez tras otra pero en ese momento un fuerte ruido sonó a la otra parte del teléfono . -¿Addison?¿Addison?-Se asustó y se notó en su tono de voz,algo había pasado . -

El pitido de fin de llamada le hizo ponerse mucho más tenso,dejando ver esos gestos que eran dignos de un niño nervioso o de un león enjaulado sin saber cual sería su próximo paso . Volvió a llamar,una,dos y tres veces ... y hasta diez veces . Ella no colgaba el teléfono sin más,no era de las que huían de los problemas,los afrontaba,arreglaba y seguía . Pero lo que le mantenía así era aquel ruido y el silencio luego . No insistió más,quizá fue la batería o cualquier otra cosa .

Pero aquella teoría,la teoría de la batería se rompió al cabo de media hora,quizá tres cuartos de hora como mucho cuando entraron con una camilla por el muelle .

-¿Qué tenemos?-Dijo Derek cogiendo el historial sin saber lo que se le venía encima,pues cuando empezaron a decir los datos,sabía todos esos datos,sabía quien era y solo fue capaz de decir una palabra,un nombre . - Addison...-Decir su nombre en alto en ese momento le hizo mirar hacia los lados,buscando algo,algo sin saber que era . -

Se encontró con los ojos de Mark,el cual en ese instante ya no era un león enjaulado ni un niño nervioso . Era un médico bloqueado,bloqueado por el miedo . Para que mentir,en esos segundos que tardó en reaccionar no era un médico,era el miedo en persona . Todos tardaron algo de tiempo en reaccionar pero no demasiado,pues el tiempo corría en su contra,sobretodo en la de ella .

Mark y Derek siempre destacaron por lo diferentes que eran,pues mientras Derek luchaba junto a Addison por su vida,Mark no era capaz ni de acercarse . Mark estaba completamente bloqueado solo lograba preguntar como estaba . Derek,aún a sabiendas de que no le dejarían operarla,dio todas las ordenes posibles para que la operación fuera con existo . Quería al menos que su parte estuviera controlada,a pesar de no estar él allí,operándola .

Todos se volcaron en ella,pues mucha ayuda era poca,el golpe había sido demasiado directo y no tenían todas con ellos,no sabían hasta que punto podrían salvarla . Estaba en manos de médicos que apenas conocía,pues Derek estaba junto a Callie y Mark viendo la operación desde fuera,pues Webber no les permitía estar operándola . Callie estaba cabreada,Derek nervioso y cabreado por no poder ayudarla,y Mark estaba sin estar . Pues se sentía culpable,estaba hablando con él por teléfono,cuando ese maldito borracho se fue contra su coche . Habían pasado tres horas de operación y allí seguían,todos menos Derek .

-¿Como estás?¿No deberías estar con Callie y Mark?-Preguntó Meredith masajeando los hombros de Derek,algo preocupada,vale que Addison no fuera de su agrado,pero no se merecía nada de eso . -

-31 días...si no despierta solo quiere esperar 31 días antes de morir . -Dijo sin usar ni un solo término médico.-Fue una de las cosas que hicimos al poco de casarnos . No quería ser una carga para mí ni yo para ella y así lo firmamos,un mes .. ¿Y si no despierta?-Preguntó mirándo a alguien por primera vez a los ojos,dejando ver la preocupación en sus ojos.-

-Derek...eso ya no es cosa tienes porque cumplir eso..ademas,va a despertar,es Addison,está en buenas manos.. - Meredith dijo sin seguridad alguna,pues ella a diferencia del resto sí había podido entrar en quirófano y había visto todo de cerca . -

-Fue cosa mía desde el momento en el que lo decidimos . Estamos divorciados,pero no puedo pasar esto por alto . -Dijo con enfado,pues la forma en la que Meredith lo había dicho no le había gustado en absoluto . -Es Addison...Addie...-Suspiró y tapó su cara apoyando los codos sobre la mesa,mirándo fijamente aquellos papeles . No era una amiga,ni su ex-mujer en ese momento . Era una mujer que había querido con toda su alma y ahora estaba ahí,más muerta que viva . -

-Anda...ven aquí...-Meredith se sentó sobre sus piernas y le abrazó,a la vez que poco a poco conseguía que se fuera tranquilizando.-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado abrazado a Meredith,quedándose dormido en algunos momentos . Pero la tranquilidad se terminó y finalmente fueron interrumpidos,pues habían terminado,Addison ya había salido de quirófano . Derek se levantó y se fue caminando,casi corriendo,hasta la habitación en la que estaba ahora . Al llegar y verla rodeada de máquinas no pudo ni mirar . Webber llegó y empezó a habar con él,junto con Mark y Callie,quienes estaban allí en ese momento . No eran buenas noticias,pues habían hecho todo lo que podían y como no ... solo quedaba esperar .

-Richard...de no despert...-Derek fue interrumpido en ese momento.-

-31 días,de entrar en coma solo quiere estar monitorizada 31 días .. lo sé Derek . Pero va a despertar . -Afirmó Webber mirando a Derek . Y tras unos segundos hablando con ellos se fue.-

Las palabras de Webber no tranquilizaron a ninguno de los que allí estaban,esperando por el estado de Addison,pero solo podían hacer eso,solo podían esperar y ellos no paraban de decirles eso a sus pacientes,pero ahora lo vivían ellos . Solo podían esperar a saber si vivía o moría ... y mucho peor,con una cuenta atrás que les presionaba mucho más .


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba ya unas 12 horas en esa camilla y seguía sin despertar . Y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo por ahora ... Se veía tan pálida,tan apagada , que daba algo de miedo . O al menos eso era lo que en ese momento tenía Mark en el cuerpo . Hacía apenas una semana que se había enterado de lo de Addison y Alex , hacía apenas un mes aquel trato que habían hecho se fue a la basura . Pero no le importaba aquello , ahora lo único que quería era verla despertar,verla sonriendo,y mirar a aquellos ojos azules que tanta vida tenían .

Estaba allí mirando para ella cuando recordó un millón de cosas que vivió a su lado,recordando cada noche que pasaron juntos,incluso la noche en la que Derek les pilló en la misma cama . Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos,se conocían desde la universidad y habían pasado ya unos largos años .

Entre todos aquellos recuerdos sobresalían algunos,algunos que habían dejado huella . Como el primer día que la había visto . En aquel piso de estudiantes , en ropa interior en la cocina ...

(Años atrás)

-¿Has comprado cerveza tío? - Preguntó Mark mientras se desperezaba al pensar que era Derek quien estaba buscando en la nevera , pero en el momento en el que vio que quien él creía que era Derek era una pelirroja de quitar el hipo se quedó sorprendido .- Perdón ... pensé que eras Derek

\- Pues siento desilusionarte , pero no... -Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios , no se había ni percatado de que iba en ropa interior , tanto uno como el otro .- Soy Addison , creo que nos hemos visto un par de veces por clase , no sueles aparecer mucho por allí ...

-Addison ... te conozco,no todos los días aparece un pelirroja así en la vida de uno - Confesó mirándole y en el momento en el que le dijo aquello le dedicó aquella sonrisa que solo Sloan sabía poner . -

-Mark ... guarda tu ego anda , que hace frío y se te va a constipar ... -Dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa que tenía puesta,de Derek, sentó en uno de los taburetes tras coger un vaso de agua .- ¿Que pasa no triunfaste anoche? -Preguntó ella mientras cogía una manzana dando luego un mordisco a esta .

-No he tenido suerte ... pero si quieres podemos arreglar la mañana tu y yo . -Dijo mirándola a los ojos,intentando tentarla .-

-Mark lejos de esa pelirroja , es mía ...-Addison se giró al escuchar la voz de Derek y se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Mark .-

-Lo siento fiera ... ya le has oído ... - Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Mark,con aquella sonrisa que solo ella sabía poner .-

-Vale pareja , ya os dejo ... -Dijo Mark cogiendo aquella taza de café que se había preparado y le golpeó despacio en la espalda como despedida o quizá como felicitación por como habia terminado esa noche , más bien con quien .-

\- ¿ Vuelves a la cama ? - Preguntó Derek en bajo en el oído de Addison mientras acariciaba sus piernas .-

\- Prefiero una ducha ... -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que cogía su mano y caminaba hacia el baño con él de la mano.Y justo cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta del baño se cruzó con la mirada de Mark .-

(Actualidad)

Se rió ante aquel recuerdo,pues estaba seguro que ella quería que fuera él quien se fuera a la ducha con ella . Y sin duda a él no le hubiera importado en absoluto , pues era demasiado guapa , era perfecta . Ahora también la veía así , pero en aquellos años era diferente , nunca se había topado con una mujer así y ese mismo día supo que tenia que conseguirla como fuera , y lo hizo , claro que lo hizo , pero tardo años y cuando la tuvo solo supo perderla , como todas las mujeres con las que se topaba .

-Addison , tienes que despertar , la gente no deja de venir a preguntar y me están mareando , sabes lo poco que me gusta que pregunten cada dos minutos para tener la misma respuesta ... lo sabes, por lo tanto...si algún día me has querido abre esos ojos pelirroja . -Dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Addison con cuidado y besó su frente .- Este hospital me necesita,vengo en un rato ... no te escapes...

En ese momento Mark tuvo que irse,pues su busca sonó y no podía estar allí a todas horas,se turnarían pero Addison no iba a estar sola,pues él creía , al igual que el resto , que iba a despertar en las próximas horas .


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado tres días y no había señal de que fuera a despertar . Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde , o eso le repite Meredith una y otra vez a Derek a pesar de que no estén juntos . Entró en la habitación y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al ver a la pelirroja rodeada de tubos y con todas aquellas maquinas manteniéndola con vida . Miro sus constantes y nada,todo seguía igual . Ella ,al contrario del resto , sabía que aquello no acabaría bien . Nadie lo veía con esa claridad . Meredith siempre había destacado por su negatividad pero también por no dejarse nublar las ideas por los sentimientos . Addison no saldría de aquella habitación , no caminando , ni hablando . Pero de nada servía decirlo ¿ Acaso eso aceleraría el proceso ? ¿ O lograría que Addison despertase ? Pues la verdad que no . Un ruido la hizo dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y miró hacia la puerta .

\- ¿ Que haces aquí ? Ya escuchaste al jefe , debes descansar , no sirve de nada que estés aquí . - Dijo Meredith mientras guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de bata . -

\- Me siento bien si estoy aquí , no quiero que esté sola . -Confesó Callie mirando hacia aquella camilla . -

\- Haz como quieras Callie , pero deberías descansar , yo ya me voy . - Meredith se despidió dando un leve apretón sobre el hombro derecho de Callie y salió de allí , en busca de Derek , quería hablar algo con él , y era importante .-

\- Hola pelirroja ¿Como estás hoy ? - Dijo Callie dejando un beso sobre la frente de su amiga y sentándose a su lado . - ¿sabes? Tienes a todo el hospital pendiente de ti ... nunca has tenido tanta atención en el hospital ¿No? Quitando el día de la pasarela , nunca se me olvidará ese "No soy Meredith Grey " creo que pasarás a la historia del hospital por eso ... -Callie la miraba sin creerse todo aquello , cada vez que recordaban eso era Addison quien repetía aquella frase y luego se reía . Tenían grandes momentos para recordar , pero había uno en especial que siempre le hacía reir .

(Meses atrás )

\- Vamos Joe , pon otra ronda ,prometo que llamaremos a un taxi . Venga anda ... -Dijo la pelirroja apoyada en la barra poniendo ojitos a Joe , más que ojitos son los que tenía , pues tanto ella como Mark y Callie ya llevaban varias rondas .

\- Solo una y ya os vais para casa . Vamos Addie , llevais aquí ya tres horas y mañana trabajais . -Dijo mientras llenaba tres vasos con lo mejor que tenía .-

\- Sí papá , lo prometo ... - Dijo riéndose ante sus palabras,se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Joe , pagó y se llevó las tres copas a la mesa . - Lo dicho Mark , tienes que aprender a sonreir , a Joe se le seduce así .

\- Pelirroja , sabes que si le sonrío yo le tengo a mis pies . -Dijo Mark estirando el brazo directo a su copa , para dar un trago . -

\- Mark , cualquiera se derrite ante tal mujer . Tenga novio o novia . ¿ Tú me has visto bien ?Estoy buenísima . -Dijo aquello último gritando sin apenas darse cuenta . No aguantaba muy bien el alcohol que se diga .

En ese mismo momento se giraron algunas personas , unas riéndose y otras afirmando su grito . Pues hubo dos o tres hombres que se quedaron observando el cuerpo de Addison , que sin duda no estaba equivocada con sus palabras . Mark ,respondió a aquellas miradas agarrando a la pelirroja por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo,deslizando su cuerpo por el banco hasta quedar al lado del suyo , como si fuera suya . Odiaba que la mirasen así , y mucho más odiaba que fuera esa panda de babosos , para que mentir ... no le gustaba que la mirasen , era Addison , su Addison .

\- Eh tigre déjala respirar ... que así no va a ligar . Y le hace falta un buen ... ya sabes . -Dijo Callie riéndose entre dientes , más en ese momento sintió como Mark también tiraba de ella haciendo lo mismo que con Addison pero al lado contrario . -

\- Aquí no liga nadie , o me dirás que no estaís agusto aquí ¿Pegaditas a mí ? - Dijo Mark acariciando la cintura de ambas mirándolas a los ojos , en especial a los de Addison , fijándose en sus labios , que no sabía si era por el alcohol o que demonios pasaba , pero parecían gritar su nombre cada segundo .-

-Eres un fantasma Mark Sloan . Un fantasma ... -Dijo Addison tras unos segundos al quedarse mirándo también sus labios , como si de un caramelo y un niño se tratasen . - Nos vamos a bailar , ahí te quedas , ligón ... -Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Callie y ambas saltaban a la pista .-

Aquella noche habían bailado como nunca , los tres estaban algo bebidos y la verdad que no les importaba ni la hora , ni la gente que allí hubiera o la imagen que podría dar . Callie se reía cada segundo , por todo . Pero sobretodo por la cara de Mark cada vez que alguien se acercaba a una de las dos . Se ponían como un gallito de corral , como si ellas dos fueran suyas.

Recordaba pequeños momentos de esa noche ,pues a la mañana siguiente una gran resaca le recordó que lo había pasado de miedo , porque su cabeza tenía intención de explotar .

\- Callie ... si le digo a mi ex-marido que me arranque el cerebro ahora mismo para que se me pase este dolor de cabeza ... ¿ le parecerá mal ? -Dijo Addison sorprendiendo a Callie ,la que estaba como un zombie apoyada en una de las mesas de la cafetería . -

\- Hombre ... si estás aquí ¿Se puede saber donde te metiste? Estuve como una hora esperandote para irnos juntas en el taxi ... -Dijo Callie incluso con enfado en sus palabras . Pues había entrado con Mark para recoger su bolso y habían desaparecido los dos . -

\- Ehm.. sí ,pues...a ver ... -La pelirroja no encontraba las palabras para decir aquello , pues ni ella misma se lo explicaba . Aún tenía aquellas imágenes algo borrosas y no sabía si quería contar aquello .-

\- ¿Que pasó ?

\- Pues que bueno ... al entrar a por mi bolso estaba uno de los que se me acercó cuando estabamos bailando, sí ,el guapo -Dijo antes de que Callie completara aquella frase y siguió con la historia . - Pues se me acercó y me dio su teléfono ... Mark le vio y me cogió en volandas , como si estuviera poseido y me llevó hasta su coche ...

\- ¿ Y te llevó a casa ? Tanto te costaba avisarme , no habría esperado casi una hor...espera ¿ Fuiste a su casa ? ¿Os habeis acostado otra vez? -Exclamó Callie elevando la voz,a lo que Addison veloz , le tapó la boca e intentó tranquilizarla . Pues había dos enfermeras mirando hacia ellas . -

\- Calla bocazas , que te van a oir ... - Suspiró Addison mientras negaba con la cabeza y siguió con lo ocurrido . - Estaba celoso y Mark cuando está celoso se pone tan..no sé como explicarlo , le hace mucho más atractivo .. -Se mordió el labio y sonrió descentrandose , pero rápido negó con la cabeza y miró hacia su amiga , que parecía estar impaciente por saber lo ocurrido . - Bueno,por donde iba ... me dijo que me llevaba él a casa , y que estaba enfadado porque había ligado delante de él .Todo esto me lo dijo gritando ... y yo al verle así pues ya sabes ... una se enciende y no llegamos a casa ... -No le explicó con más detalles , pues ya era mayorcita para saber a que se refería . -

-No..no te creo ¿De verdad? -Dijo Callie sorprendida como un niño , tapándose hasta la boca .- Que cabrones ... y yo esperando por ti ... espero que al menos lo disfrutases .

-Y no te haces una idea de cuanto ... -Dijo Addison riéndose al ver la reacción de Callie y se mordió de nuevo el labio , había sido una noche muy interesante sin duda .

(Actualidad)

Callie se rió recordando las caras de Addison mientras le contaba aquello , y como le contaba que repetía una y otra vez que era de él y de nadie más . Realmente cuando se juntaban los tres pasaban grandes momentos , pero la mejor parte siempre se la llevaba Addison .

\- ¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí ? -Dijo Webber que apareció tras ella incluso asustándola .- Te he dicho que te fueras a descansar. Anda ya me quedo yo con ella ...


	4. Chapter 4

**He tardado mucho en actualizar,porque no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien la verdad . Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión,que me den ideas,que me digan que les gustaría que pasara.**

**Un saludo.**

Webber entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla que tenía a su lado , cogiendo el libro que ya tenía allí guardado de la última vez que había estado con ella . Nunca la dejaban sola , siempre había alguien y Webber quitando a Mark , Derek y Callie era el que más tiempo pasaba con ella .

Estaba preocupado , sabía que aquello no pintaba bien pero no se explicaba como había llegado a esa situación , como ella había acabado allí , de aquella manera . Palida , rodeada de tubos , no siendo capaz de respirar sin ser ayudada por una máquina . Él fue el que hacía casi dos años la había llamado para que viniera al hospital . Addison desde que llegó lo tuvo muy difícil en el Seatle Greace pero ahora , ahora que todo estaba bien , no entendía como no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba ahogando en Seatle .

\- Jefe , necesito que me firmes esto . -Interrumpió Meredith en la habitación con un informe que necesitaba entregar . - Puedo volver nuevo si quieres ...

\- No ... toma . - Dijo mientras plasmaba su firme al fondo de aquel folio y miró hacia los ojos de Meredith . - ¿Como estás?

\- ¿Yo? -Preguntó confusa mientras cerraba el archivador y lo guardaba bajo su brazo . - Estoy bien

\- He oído lo de Derek por lo pasillos . - Dijo mirandola,sabiendo que no estaba bien,pues al igual que había visto crecer a Addison profesionalmente a Meredith la había visto simplemente crecer .-

\- Estoy bien , las relaciones se acaban y ya está . ¿Necesitas algo ? -Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse , no quería hablar de aquel tema . -

-Nada más ... -Al escuchar la puerta abrirse volvió la vista a Addison , pero alzó la voz . - Meredith ... dale tiempo ,se trata de Addison ... está asustado .

Meredith no respondió a aquello , solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí . Webber lo decía muy en serio . Les conocía , a los tres . Los conocía por separado , a Derek y Addison como matrimonio , y el caracter de Meredith lo conocía a la perfección

Miró a Addison y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar el primer día que se encontró con Addison en quirófano .

(Años atrás)

\- Acercate aquí si quieres aprender algo . De no querer aprender nada fuera de mi quirófano . -Espetó Webber mirándo hacia aquella recien llegada interna . -

\- Veo bien desde aquí . ¿ No cree que debería abordar por el otro lado ? La zona no parece muy segura -Contestó Addison algo intimidada ante la voz de aquel hombre , le habían dicho que era amable y cálido , pero por ahora no parecía serlo .-

\- ¿Ya te ves con derecho de decirme como debo operar ? Veamos de que eres capaz . Shepherd hazle un sitio a Montgomery . Va a continuar ella sola . - Dijo Richard echándose a un lado , esperando que la pelirroja se echara atrás . -

-Será un placer ... -Dijo mirando sus ojos , podía estar intimidada , pero sabía sin duda lo que se hacía . Y así se lo demostró .-

Addison siguió aquella operación ella sola, con una sonrisa en su rostro que era indescriptible , no se veía por la mascarilla , pero Derek sabía que estaba sonriendo , podía notarlo . Sabían que era avariciosa con su trabajo , que era la mejor en lo que hacía , y su carrera aún acababa de empezar . Webber vigilaba cada paso de aquella futura cirujana , y no podía abrir la boca para corregirla , sabía que tenía un brillante futuro por delante .

-Termina tú , cuando acabes quiero verte en mi despacho , Montgomery . -Dijo Webber mientras dejaba a Addison terminar con la operación , lo que acababa de hacer estaba prohibido , no podía dejar a una interna operar sola , así , sin supervisión , pero hacía honor a su apellido , y el ya sabía eso .-

Addison nada más terminar se dirigió al despacho de Webber . Sintiendo como aún le temblaban las piernas por lo que acababa de hacer . Llamó a la puerta sin saber muy bien lo que se iba a encontrar , pero sin duda aquello que estaba por venir era bueno , muy bueno .

(Actualidad)

Los ojos de Webber se llenaron de lágrimas por momentos , no se podía creer que fuera ella , que esa mujer pálida y con apenas vida en su cuerpo fuera la misma que le abrazó efusivamente en cuanto le vio .

-¿ Jefe ? -Preguntó Derek apoyado en la puerta .- ¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo nuevo ? -Preguntó apresurándose a mirar sus constantes . -

\- Tranquilo Derek ... está todo bien . Solo estaba recordando el día que operó sola , la primera vez ... - Confesó Webber levantándose de la silla, dejándole sitio a Derek . -

\- Ese día creaste un monstruo ... un monstruo de la cirujía . Desde ese día quería más y más y aquí está , siendo la mejor en su campo . -Dijo Derek acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su ex - mujer .-

\- Y lo seguirá siendo . Por cierto Derek , he hablado con Meredith . ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo ? Estás confuso ahora y es normal . Pero dudo que Meredith se merezca esto ahora . -Dijo Richard mirándole , sabiendo que se metía donde no debía , pero se trataba de Meredith .- Sabes lo que ella es apra mí , es como una hija .

\- Hice lo correcto Richard . Es lo mejor , para ambos . - No giró ni la cabeza para mirarle , no podía sacar los ojos de Addison en esos momentos . Y a los pocos segundos escuchó como Webber dejaba la habitación . Dejándole solo con Addison .-


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Siento mucho la tardanza , exámenes , trabajos .. etc . Ya sabéis falta de tiempo . Pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo . El próximo estará listo para el viernes pero dependiendo del recibimiento de este capitulo lo subiré ya el viernes o no . Espero que les guste , estaba vez intenté darle otro punto de vista . _**

_Habían pasado dos horas cuando Derek se despertó por el sonido de las máquinas , no paraban de pitar y él no sabía ni que hacer . Se quedó bloqueado durante unos minutos . El cuerpo de Addison empezó a convulsionar y él , veloz intentó estabilizar sus constantes . Pero entró en parada y sin hacer caso a lo que Addison había pedido intentó reanimarla . Sin éxito , pues después de casi una hora de reanimación se dio cuenta que lo que tenía entre sus manos era el cuerpo ya sin vida de Addison . La había perdido después de la espera , de hacer horas y horas a los pies de su cama esperando a que abriera los ojos de una maldita vez y lo único que pasó fue que la perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos . Se abrazó al cuerpo de Addison y no pudo evitar romper a llorar como un niño pequeño que pierde lo que más quiere en este mundo ._

\- ¿ Derek ? ¿ Derek que ocurre? - Amelia apretó el hombro de Derek sin saber que estaba pasando , pues no paraba de dar gritos apoyado en la cama de Addison . -

\- Addie ... Addis ... -Se despertó con un grito y dándole igual que estuviera miró hacia Addison aún con lágrimas en los ojos . Todo había sido un mal sueño , estaba viva , todo había sido un muy mal sueño . - ¿ Amy ?

\- ¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa ? - Preguntó Amelia al verle de aquella forma , nunca había visto a su hermano así . Le abrazó , no era de las que abrazaban pero sabía que en ese momento él lo necesitaba . -

\- Soñé que estaba muerta ... que se moría en mis brazos . - Dijo Derek abrazado a su hermana , sin saber aún como se había enterado . - ¿Que haces aquí Amy ?

\- Me lo contó mamá . Y no podía dejarla con esta panda de inútiles . - Amelia cogió su informe y se puso a leer .- Y si intenta ...

\- Lo hemos intentado todo Amy . No hay manera de hacer nada . -La interrumpió antes de que terminara y suspiró . - Va a despertar , estoy seguro . ¿ Verdad Addie ? -Preguntó mirando hacia la pelirroja y luego hacia su hermana . -

\- Seguro que lo hará ... - Murmuró mirando hacia su hermano , sin saber si era lo que debía decir o no , estaba metido en sus pensamientos e irreconocible . ¿ Que pasaría con Meredith ? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la hermana menor de Derek . - Vete a por café , quiero café , con mucho azúcar y un bollo . -Pidió Amelia mirando a su hermano , el cual sin rechistar le hizo caso y se fue .

Amelia se sentó al lado de Addison y la miró sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir , nunca había estado en una situación así , pero se trataba de Addison , y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Amelia rompio a llorar como si fuera una niña . Addison para ella era como una hermana mayor , era la que le escuchaba , la que le ayudó con todo desde que su madre se distanció especialmente de ella .

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué borracha y os pille a ti y a Derek en la cocina ? - Amelia rió al recordar aquel momento , no sabía si había sido más graciosa la cara de su hermano al verla borracha o la de su madre al ver desnuda a con Derek . -

( Años atrás.)

\- Derek para quieto...tu madre está al otro lado del pasillo y ya sabes lo que dijo ... -Dijo la pelirroja sin éxito intentando que las manos de Derek no se movieran bajo las sábanas .-

\- Nada de sexo en la habitación . -Dijo Derek con un tono burlón , imitando la voz de su madre y de nuevo se lanzó al cuello de la pelirroja,deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y desapareciendo entre las sábanas dedicadole una divertida sonrisa a la pelirroja . -

-Dios ... - Fue lo único que Addison acertó a decir justo antes del momento en el que la madre de Derek llamó a la puerta , sin decir nada , solo llamó y de nuevo se marchó . - Joder...me odia Derek , tu madre me odia . - Se tapó con la sábana bastante enfadada y no pudo evitar al ver salir a Derek todo despeinado . -

\- ¿Quieres no hacerle caso? Venga ... si te lo estabas pasando muy bien . -Dijo Derek volviendo a repartir besos por su cuello . -

-No , no puedo no hacer caso . Me odia y ya está . -Addison se levantó de la cama enfadada y se llevó la sábana con ella bajando las escaleras . Estaba enfadada porque era la única que veía el odio que le tenía , y no lo entendía . Era buena con su hijo y eso era lo único uqe tenía que importarle . -

Estaba llenándose un vaso de agua de la nevera cuando sintió de nuevo las manos en Derek en su cintura y su barba rascar en su mejilla . Negó con la cabeza varias veces , sabiendo que lo único que quería era que se deshiciera de esa maldita sábana y hacerlo allí mismo . Aquello no era la habitación y aquella maldita bruja ya estaría en su segundo sueño de la noche . Se lanzó a la boca de su prometido y le besó con ansia , con ganas . No sabía si era el riesgo de poder ser pillados o que el querer y no poder la había encendido demasiado en la habitación . Bajó la vista al pantalón de pijama de Derek y le miró a él con una divertida sonrisa que solo ella podía ponerle y sabía el poder de aquella sonrisa sobre él .

En menos de dos minutos había apartado todo lo de la mesa y la había puesto sobre ella,sin abandonar ni un segundo su boca sobre su cuerpo . La besaba haciendo así que los jadeos y gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca murieran en la boca de él . Entró en ella de golpe y en la mente de ella solo pudo pensar "por fin" . Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios que los delataba por completo . El riesgo les gustaba demasiado y más riesgo que ese ... Los gemidos de Addison cada vez eran más dificiles de callar para Derek , pero eso le divertía aún más . Derek no paraba de moverse sobre ella , acompañando ella también aquellos movimientos , hasta que finalmente estallaron los dos , sin preocuparse en ese momento por hacer ruido o no , en ese momento les daba todo igual .

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas llenaban la cocina ... hasta que una mano bastante torpe intentaba acertar con la llave en la cerradura . En ese momento sí se centraron en donde estaba y en como estaban , completamente desnudos , sudados y en la cocina , para ser exactos en la cocina de la madre de Derek . Iban a subir directos a la habitación , cuando la luz del pasillo se encendió .

\- Joder Derek , ¡ tu madre ! - Exclamó la pelirroja cubriéndose con la sábana el cuerpo y miró hacia él .- ¡ Estás desnudo ! - Exclamó y veloz buscó sus pantalones , los que no encontraban . Vio a la madre de Derek bajar las escaleras y sintió como Derek se pegaba a su espalda . -

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí ? -Pregunto la madre de Derek abriendo la puerta a la vez . -

\- Si no nos movemos no tiene que saber que estoy desnudo ... -Murmuró Derek divertido sobre el oído de Addison y miró con curiosidad la puerta . - ¿Amy?

\- Ho...ho...hola chi..cos . Hola chicoooooooooos . -Dijo Amelia con una muy amplia sonrisa , y esos ojos vidriosos que solo podían ser causa del alcohol . - ¿Addison que ...hacessss desnudaaa en la co..co...cina ?

\- Eso , que haces desn... espera. ¿ Estás borracha ? - Dijo gritando la madre , como si la estuvieran matando . Librando así a Addison de contestar en ese momento . - Pasa para tu cuarto ahora mismo jovencita . ¡ Vamos ! - La madre de Derek le señaló las escaleras a Amelia la cual no paraba de reírse . - Y ya hablaré con vosotros mañana ... -Miró hacia la pareja y les señaló también las escaleras .

-Nosotros ya subimos ahora, vamos a beber algo de agua . -Dijo Addison veloz . Pues como subieran delante de ella estaba más que cantado lo que pasaría . -

La madre de Derek empezó a gritos por las escaleras , gritos con su hija menor y gritos hacia lo frescos que estaban siendo Addison y Derek , que parecían estar desbocados decía una y otra vez .

\- No te rías ... me odia - Dijo Addison mirando a Derek y no pudo evitar reirse al verle reirse .-

\- Cállate idiota y vamos a la cama . Que no he acabado contigo . -La cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras asegurandose de que su hermana o su madre no estuvieran por allí .

(Actualidad . )

\- Se puso como una loca , Dios mío ... y ¿ el desayuno? ¿Te acuerdas del desayuno ? Aquello sí que fue tenso , se podía cortar el aire ... - La menor de los Shepherd se reía en el momento en el que entró Derek por la puerta con todo lo que ella le había pedido . -

\- ¿De que te ries ? -Preguntó con cansancio en su voz mirándola . -

\- ¿Te acuerdas el día que os pilló mamá en la cocina ?

\- Como para olvidarlo ... y el desayuno del día siguiente también fue para recordar . -Dijo Derek entre risas .

\- Igual que el día de la cena de Acción de Gracias ... esa cena tampoco es para olvidar. - Dijo Amelia mientras comía de aquel bollo que su hermano le había traido

Tenía miles de recuerdos junto a ella y no sabía el motivo pero últimamente no dejaba de recordarlos y querer muchos más . ¿ Pero que pasaba con Meredith ? ¿Seguía enamorado de Addison ? ¿ Y si Addison no despertaba ?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : Este es uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia . Espero que les esté gustando y ya sabéis ¿ No ? Review ! **

* * *

Meredith no entendía el motivo por el cual ella estaba allí , vigilando las constantes de Addison cada poco ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ No había otra persona en ese hospital para hacerse cargo de la ex-mujer de su ex-novio ? Se le hizo raro verla sola , pues siempre había alguien en la habitación . En los 25 días que llevaba allí siempre había alguien con ella . Su hermano Archer había llegado hacía unos días y no la dejaba sola ni un segundo , solo cuando Derek o Mark venían para hacer el relevo . Las peleas entre Derek y Archer eran constantes por esos siempre estaba Mark en el medio junto con Callie . Quien no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez que pasaría con Addison . Todos se lo preguntaba .

\- No sabía que estabas aquí Mer ... edith , Meredith . - Dijo Alex entrando en la habitación y volviendo a salir de nuevo . Aún no había entrado a verla desde lo ocurrido y esa mañana había decidido ir a verla . -

\- Puedes pasar , yo ya me iba ¿Quien te manda ? -Pregunto la rubia mientras apuntaba un par de cosas y vio el rostro de su amigo . - Espera ... ¿ Vienes por ella ? - Preuguntó la rubia desconociendo el detalle de que entre la doctora Montgomery y Karev había algo . -

\- Solo vengo a verla , estuve a su lado durante un tiempo y bueno ... estoy algo preocupado . -Dijo Alex , fijando su mirada en Addison y luego en su amiga . -

\- Esto es increíble ... ¿ Tú también te la tirabas ? ¿ Pero se puede saber que demonios tiene esta mujer ? - Dijo elevando la voz ligeramente y algunas de las enfermeras que allí había se pusieron a reir . Haciendo enfurecer a la rubia , la que salio de aquella habitación como si el mismo demonio la llevase de la mano . -

\- Largo de aquí Karev . - Dijo Mark entrando con compañía en la habitación . Naomi y Sam venian con él .

Naomi no pudo evitar romper a llorar cuando la vio en aquellas condiciones,había perdido mucho peso y todos aquellos tubos y pitidos las hacían mucho más pequeña . Sam se puso tras ella , sin soltarla en ningún momento . Sabía lo que Addison era para ella y verla en esas condiciones tenía que ser horrible .

\- Pero bueno ... ¿Hay reunión de ex- alumnos ? -Preguntó Derek al entrar por la puerta con un ramo de flores nuevas , las favoritas de Addison , como siempre . - Ven aquí anda ... -Tiró de Naomi abrazándola con fuerzas , sabía que lo necesitaba en ese mismo momento . - ¿ Quieres ir a tomar un café ? - Le preguntó mirándola y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza . -

\- Vete que yo me quedo aquí con Mark y la pelirroja esta . - Dijo Sam con una breve sonrisa . En cuanto salieron por la puerta miró a Mark y preguntó con miedo . - ¿ Como pinta la cosa ?

\- Mal ... - La negación de Mark con la cabeza hizo que Sam sintiera un pequeño pellizco en el corazón pues lo notó en su cara . - Ya van 25 días ... solo tiene otros seis para despertar y dudo que lo haga ...

\- No digas eso Sloan ... saldrá de esta es una Forbes Montgomery , ya sabes como son ...

Se quedaron callados , mirando hacia ella . Todos habían perdido la esperanza en el hospital , todos menos Derek , que seguía pensando que despertaría de un momento a otro para decirle cualquier cosa , algo sin sentido , como ya le tenía acostumbrado .

Estaba con Naomi en la cafetería hablando de tantas cosas que se sintió saturado por un momento , dejando a un lado toda la esperanza.

\- ¿ Y si no despierta? - Espetó así , de golpe , mirando hacia su amiga . -

\- No lo sé Derek ... ya sabes como es . Es de las que hasta el último momento no se decide .

\- Como el día de la boda . -Dijeron los dos a la vez y luego se rieron . -

_\- (Años atrás)_

\- No voy Naomi , que no ,que su madre está ahí con esa mirada asesina , ¿ No podemos irnos a Las Vegas ? -Decía la pelirroja moviéndose de un lado al otro nerviosa , a cinco minutos de casarse . -

\- ¿ Pero tú estás loca ? ¿ Como no vas a ir ? Venga ... no digas tonterías . - Atacó su amiga . -

\- Que no ... Derek lo entenderá , hay demasiada gente ahí . Está toda la familia Shepherd esperando que me equivoque ...

\- ¿La familia Shepherd? ¿ Vienes a hablarme de familia doña Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery ? Los Forbes Montgomery no son mucho menos intimidantes que los Shepherd ... además , mírate , eres perfecta y Derek también lo es , estaréis perfectos

\- ¿ Te conté ya que nos pilló desnudos en la cocina ? ¿ Te conté eso ? -Exclamaba moviendo las manos como si fueran dos abanicos con los que ella creía que se quitaría esa presión de encima .

\- Sí , ya me lo has contado Addie , anda venga , ponte ya los malditos pendientes y sal que Derek seguro ya te está esperando .

\- No voy a salir , dile que le espero fuera , que nos casamos en Las Vegas . Y venís tú , Mark y Sam . Venga. Corre dile .

En ese momento la cara de Addison se volvió pálida , justo acababa de empezar la música que le indicaba que debía salir . En ese momento escuchó la risa de Derek y Mark al fondo del pasillo , ya estaba allí , esperando por ella . Y ella pensando en fugarse ...

\- Venga Addison , es tu boda , camina . - Dijo Naomi emocionada al ver la emoción de su amiga en sus ojos . - Te quiero .

\- Yo también te quiero . - Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza . -

Ambas se limpiaron las lagrimas y se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a la novia , la nerviosa e indecisa novia . Levantó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los de Derek , haciendo así que en ese momento solo fuera una novia nerviosa , ya no había dudas en su cabeza . Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese hombre .

_\- (Actualidad.)_

\- Luego mi madre me dijo que os escuchó toda la iglesia mientras estabais hablando ... -Dijo Derek entre risas al confesar aquello . - Pensé que me dejaría en el altar . Y Mark no paraba de decírmelo . Pero no . ¿Sabes ? Aún recuerdo como temblaba ... era como un maldito flan . Mi madre la traía por el camino de la amargura . Addison le tenía pánico a mi madre .

\- No hables así . No hables en pasado . Aún está ahí . Vamos para arriba anda . -Dijo Naomi enfadada por aquellos verbos en pasado . -

Ambos se levantaron en silencio , no hablaron en el camino . Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sería tener que hablar de Addison en pasado y ninguno de los dos quería eso . Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y la imagen que vieron les dejó completamente congelados . Sam y Mark abrazados fuera de la habitación , llorando .


End file.
